Like the Seasons
by CatX3
Summary: A Songfic to a Legend of Korra song called 'Like the Seasons'. Tenzin meditates on how lost he is without his father, Avatar Aang. The song is a tear-jerker...beware. :'


**Hey guys! So, I recently discovered a LOK parody of "Breakeven" by the Script. And og my God...it was truly beautiful. It is called "Like the Seasons", and it is about Tenzin missing Aang. It's so sweet, and one of my new favorite songs! I highly recommened looking it up on YouTube, if you're an Avatar Fan (like me), you'll love it. :)**

**This one takes place when Korra is recovering from her imprisonment by Tarrlock. Anything in _Italics_ is what Tenzin is thinking. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or Avatar: the Last Airbender OR the song "Like the Seasons"**

**Again, I hope you look it up. I know I'm glad I came across it. :) Enjoy!**

_Tenzin's POV_

"I couldn't even beat Tarrlock, how am I supposed to defeat Amon? !" I could see the tears forming in her eyes, but she was trying to hide it by shaking her head.

She backed away from me when I moved to put my hand on her shoulder. "Korra, I'm sure we'll find a way-" She interrupted me by throwing her hands in the air angrily, sending two columns of fire out of her fingertips. "But _right now_ I don't see any way I can do it!"

I clenched my teeth together and furrowed my eye brows. "Don't think that way!"

"I don't want to think about it at all!" She stomped away, disappearing up the stone stairs and obviously running to her room. As I heard her footsteps pound against the floor, I brought my hand to my chin and stroked my beard thoughtfully.

Teenagers could be so difficult...

Doing the only thing I could do to calm myself, I sat down on the ground below me and crossed my legs, meditating. I pressed my fists together and took a deep breath. Slowly breathing in, slowly breathing out. Clearing my thoughts of all the currents stresses...

_What would father do...?_

Instead of avoiding my life's stressful issues, my mind seemed to drift directly to some of the most painful subjects to think about.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._

I sighed, shutting my eyes tightly.

_It's been so many years but I'm still grieving._

How could I ever compare to who my father was?

_I want to be a good man like you were, Dad._

Everyone expects so much of me, including me.

_Hoping I can find the strength that you had._

I feel as thought I cannot let him down, that I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I couldn't bare to disappoint my father, after everything he'd done for me.

_The days coming up could be some of my worst._

Glancing around to see if anyone was around, I bit my lip in an attempt at comfort.

_It's gonna be hard to put Republic City first._

_Even though the world always needed saving,_

_You always made time for baby bending._

No matter how busy or how tired he was, he never showed it. Always cheerful and compassionate; he was my hero...and my best friend.

_What am I supposed to do when I feel a breeze and it's not you?_

My lower lip began to quiver. I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I sat there motionless.

_How am I supposed to lead without your wisdom guiding me?_

So much pressure...I need you dad.

_I want to be like you._

_Tell me what should I do._

I'd attempted many times to connect with the Spirit World, to talk to my father...I'd never succeeded.

_I remember the night we found her..._

_I suddenly felt like you were closer._

I pictured the night I had gotten the message that the new Avatar had been found. Immediately, I had flown down to the Southern Water Tribe where she lived. When I had seen her for the first time...she pointed at me and asked some parts of me were blue. After a quick explanation, Korra decided to show off her skills in the other elements. When I displayed an advanced airbending move...her eyes opened wide and she exclaimed she wanted to do that someday.

_I looked for a trace I wasn't sure I'd find._

Chuckling at the fond memory, I'll admit there is not much similarity in my father and Korra...

_But there's something that reminds me of you in those eyes..._

But there is something threre that is familiar.

_What am I supposed to do to teach someone who once was you?_

I seperated my fists and took a moment to wipe my eyes. It has been a while since I've cried like this.

_What am I supposed to say when my own kids ask for you someday?_

Ikki and Meelo are still too young to take much interest in the past. But Jinora...my girl, Jinora. She's always been so devistated that she never got to meet her grandfather.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_How am I supposed to speak when she asks about your legacy?_

I suppose that's why I don't want Korra feeling like she's going to fail. My father never felt like that, and I don't want him feeling like that now.

_He was our hero, and you will be also..._

_Everything happens for a reason..._

I took another shaky breath, trying to regain my composure. However, you can say I failed because I didn't need to open my eyes to tell that my cheeks were red and tear-stained.

_Wish you were here, but like the seasons..._

_The winds have changed and the leaves have fallen._

_I just need to know you can hear me calling..._

I breathed evenly, over-coming the mountain of emotions. Silently, I decided that that was enough of these thoughts for this meditation; so I cleared my thoughts and focused on detaching myself spiritually.

Then, I felt another presence appear, sitting across from me and mirroring my position.

_"...Everytime you feel the breeze embrace you...know that it was me." _

I gasped, my eyes shooting open at the calming...familiar voice.

_"When the children ask for me, say I'm glad they keep you company."_

My father. He looked exactly as I remmembered him, a warm smile on his face and his eyes so inviting. "...Dad...?"

His eyes filled with tears as he watched me openly cry.

_"I'm so proud your my son..."_

I watched him slowly disappear, his voice fading along with his image.

_"Through her I live on..."_

I covered my mouth with my hand and allowed the tears to flow. "Don't leave me...!" I called out to the spot where I had just seen him, outstretching my hand in an attempt to bring him back to me.

"...Tenzin?"

Korra's voice echoed in my ears. At first I thought I was just hearing things, then I turned around to see her poking her head around the corner. "Are you alright?"

I stood up and quickly used my sleeve to dry my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." She frowned at me, unconvinced.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry...for being so stubborn." Korra suddenly rushed at me and buried her face in my chest. Her voice was muffled, but still audible. "I just really don't know what to do."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, still sniffling. "Don't worry...we'll figure something out."

She looked up at me with red, blotchy eyes. "Thank you, Tenzin. For everything...I love you." I gasped slightly at her words. When I heard her say that, I not only heard her voice...I heard my father's.

"I love you too, Korra."

As I spoke, I could feel the breeze embracing me.

_Through her he lives on..._

**:'( Sniffle...whenever I think of Korra and Tenzin, I think of them as having a Father/daughter relationship. And just...Aang and Tenzin...I always cry thinking about anything having to do with both of them! lol **

**Guess this was just a story that I felt like I had to write, since this song is pretty much one of my favorite songs now. :)**


End file.
